blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeg and the Egg
is the 16th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description While playing a game of Smash in Dinosaur Valley, Zeg, Blaze and AJ discover a dinosaur egg and find out it's lost. The two work together to return the egg to its nest while Zeg takes care of it, all while making some "split" decisions. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, Blaze and AJ are in a valley with their friend Zeg. Blaze and AJ greets the viewers and explains they're playing Smash, Zeg's favorite game. To play Smash, they zoom around the valley, and whenever they see stacks of rocks, they smash right through them. They smash through some rocks with the viewer's participation. After the game, Zeg notices something in the bushes, thinking it's a rock, but before he could smash it Blaze and AJ quickly stop him just in time. Turns out it isn't a rock, but an egg that's lost. AJ uses his Visor View to locate the lost nest which is somewhere far out in the jungle. It eventually is revealed to belong to a mother truckodactyl who's trying to find her baby. Blaze decides they should return the egg to its nest, and Zeg offers to watch over the egg along the way. The trio take off as Blaze and AJ sing Let's Go. Not even a while down the path, Blaze and Zeg come to a giant coconut which is blocking their way. To make matters worse, it's too big for Zeg to smash through. Luckily, Blaze has an idea: they can use a wedge, a small tool that can be used to split stuff. Using such, Blaze cracks the coconut a little, and Zeg smashes against it, splitting the coconut so they can continue. Blaze and Zeg go on, testing out the wedge all while singing the Wedge song in the background. Along the way, Zeg cares for the egg when they realize how high up they are on a big hill. Blaze finds a giant piece of wood they can use as a sled to get down fast. As they slide, they have to get through small openings ahead of them, and their sled is too big. With help from the viewers, Blaze determines how small their sled should be and uses the wedge to split it apart so they can slide right through. After reaching the bottom, Blaze and Zeg go on until they spot some wooly mammoth trucks running away in alarm. As it turns out, a nearby volcano is erupting with hot lava heading right towards them, so they have to find a way to stop it. They try some logs at first, but they aren't strong enough and the lava turns them to ash. They also try some metal beams, but again, they don't stop the lava and the metal beams just melt. Finally, Blaze finds a tower of cold water, which can cool things that are hot. Using the wedge, he breaks open the tower and releases the water onto the lava, cooling it down and turning it back into rock, and the mammoths help by squirting the rest of it. They thank the mammoths and go on. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle are playing catch when Crusher accidentally loses the ball, so Pickle helps him find it. When Crusher sees Blaze and Zeg arrive, he spots the egg in Zeg's tail and mistakes it for his ball, believing they took it from him and decides to take it back. As Zeg is playing peek-a-boo with the egg, Crusher accidentally flings the egg to the top of a hill. When Pickle returns with Crusher's actual ball, Zeg hurries up the hill to get the egg back, but at the same time, big rocks start rolling down it. AJ decides they should use an excavated mountain jackhammer with a wedge attached. Blaze transforms into one and leads Zeg up the hill, and with help from the viewers, drills through the rocks until they reach the top and retrieve the egg. Blaze and Zeg make it back down the hill, and AJ spots the nest he found from his Visor Viewer earlier. Zeg returns the egg and says goodbye to it, just as it starts to hatch and everyone gathers round. The egg hatches into a baby truckodactyl, and its mother returns as well to snuggle it. Blaze thanks Zeg for taking care of the egg and getting it back home, and the baby truckodactyl gives them kisses. Crusher is disgusted and refuses to get one, but the mother truckodactyl comes over and gives him one, much to his resentment. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes where Blazing Speed is not used Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept